World Divergence: Zero
by William Thunderion
Summary: After closing his eyes for the last time, MC woke up in Harry Potter universe (Potterverse). With next to nothing in possession, he decided to make his own path to survive. Basically a prologue of World Divergence series. Short chapters featuring on MC's journey to gain power and items that he would use in other World Divergence stories. SI-OC. no pairing. Rated T for Troublesome.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

Prologue

####

Every story has a beginning, as well as an end. Some even have continuity. It's always there, they're always there. Even if some story do not start with a beginning.

Shitty philosophy, I don't even understand it myself.

My name isn't that important, at least for both of us-you and me. Because a dying man need no small talk nor introduction.

As far as I can remember, my not-quite-short life wasn't full of sunshine. Oh, it wasn't full of misery or suffering either. It's just that I, quite often, picked up the less-wrong choice.

Not the right, not the wrong, but the less-wrong one. Mathematically speaking: neither ten nor negative ten, I often picked up negative one instead.

Not quite bad I'd say, but not quite right either.

Because ten times negative one is equal negative ten. The shit was...accumulating.

Seriously, it wasn't that bad, until the metaphorical dam full and broke. There's no agony or something, just the fact that the entire world crumbled in front of me.

No illness, no tragedy, no dramatic music, and my not-quite-satisfying life came to an end.

This nameless man, who had yet engraved his name on history's pages, ended his adventure on this world, none shall remember his name bar select few, none shall grieve nor be overjoyed bar select few.

####

The buzzing sound of crowd brought me into the mortal realm. Opening my eyes, I saw an owl pecked me, tried to give me something.

Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Why did it seem so familiar? I didn't really understand, my head's more than a little fuzzy.

I didn't exactly remember what happened or how it could happened that way. By the time I got semblance of awareness back, the one introduced me as Madam (or Professor) Hooch had paid for my room at Leaky Cauldron after finished guiding me in getting school supplies.

What the fuck just happened?

I took a look at a wooden stick in my pocket. It was crafted in such shape that one could properly grip it on a hand. A…wand?

'Lumos', light, lit, or whatever it was. A random thought that suddenly passed on my mind. It's merely a thought, an image of...light. However, I felt a slight pull inside my chest and the wooden stick's tip lit by a ball of light.

Wait a minute!

Wooden stick. A wand!? A _fucking_ wand!?

Rush of memories came. Hogwarts. Acceptance letter. Hooch. Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley. Gringotts. Ollivander.

Holy shit! This is Potterverse; the world of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Can't-Fucking-Die, and his nemesis, The Bald Lord, He-Who-Has-No-Nose, Voldemort.

I don't know whether I was lucky or fucked.

####

The rest of summer passed quickly. I, as a faithful follower of 'war preparation is one of the most important things to ensure victory', took some odd jobs.

Why? Because I got no money.

Hooch paid for my entire stay time and food expenses in Leaky Cauldron, but she left me without any pocket money. This world, like any other, revolved around money. Money was an important and universal resource.

Money. And power.

I helped Tom, the barman, on some jobs; dish-washing, table-cleaning, and such. In return he gave me some pocket change and taught me some household charms.

I also practice three popular spells in my free time, lumos charm, leviosa charm, and summoning charm. Wandless if necessary. The first two were useful for getting used to feel my magic. The third?

Useful to get non-magical mundane British currency. They are scattered through every corners of London. I gathered enough of them to buy several books -empty books-, blank papers, and some pens. It'd be useful later.

Knowledge is power, lots knowledge means lots of power.

Being mundane in origin, and not used in class-related stuffs, other students would ignore my books. My future research notes for me to survive.

Knowledge is power, power guarantees survival.

And finally September 1st, the D-day, came. Here goes nothing.

I packed up, said goodbye to Tom, and head to the station.


	2. First Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.**

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

First Year

####

September 1st.

Today's the day. I entered platform 9 ¾. Tom had told me on how to go there.

Nothing much happened during the train ride. I just climbed up the train, choose a compartment, close the door, and alternated between re-read the book or sleep. Nobody came to my compartment and I spent my entire travel time in solitude.

The sky turned dark, and sometime later came an announcement that we nearly arrive at Hogwarts. I changed, put on my uniform and prepared for our arrival.

The 'traditional' lake trip for new students did not impress me that much. Sure it was awesome, but I just couldn't shake this 'something' in my thought. The same something that lingered ever since I woke up in that alley.

The 'traditional' sorting went the usual way. After some time, came my turn. I sat on the stool and put on the hat.

" _Huh? What are you boy? Your mind is… unusual,"_ came a voice in my head _._

" _Eh, I am what I am, beyond that I can't say, since I don't know the answer myself."_

" _Hmmm.. Difficult. It's difficult to sort you. There's something, akin to a fog, that makes me unable to 'read' you. It is not occlumency, but it keeps me away."_

" _A fog you say? Somehow that makes sense. In my defense, I'm still not fully 'sane' or 'aware', whichever you choose, ever since I was woken up at that alley by a Hogwarts' owl. There's something in back of my mind that I can't shake away."_

" _Well, we will need another way to sort you then. Tell me boy, what is your desire, what are you going to do to reach it?"_

" _I can't say much, but for now I want to ensure my survival. The world is not a kind place, it never was, it probably never would. People respect both money and power, and as much as I disagree with that belief, it's a dumb decision to disregard both. Knowledge is power, and power guarantees survival."_

" _Hmmm, you have enough cunning for Slytherin, while your ambition, while not grand, is quite strong. However, your desire of knowledge is much greater, even if it's merely a way to reach an end."_

" _Well, you definitely need knowledge to gain more knowledge. On the other hand, you don't necessarily need power to gain more power. You can gain more power with enough knowledge."_

" _And quite a sharp mind too. You would do well in_ RAVENCLAW! _"_

I joined the other students at Ravenclaw's table. Their claps weren't as loud as other houses. Well, that's house of bookworms for you.

The feast and the following events went like it should, at least that what I thought. I knew next to nothing about this kind of thing. You can't sue me for that!

After lied down on my bed at boys' side of Ravenclaw Dorm, I recalled what happened so far. Train ride, boat ride, sorting, and no Harry Potter at sorting.

I jolted up.

No Harry Potter at sorting. Harry _fucking_ Potter was not at sorting. What else did I miss?

Let's see. I didn't think I saw Luna, nor did I saw Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Moody, Umbridge. Holy shit! Where in the frontier side of multiverse I currently was?

I got up and asked the prefect for a charm to tell time. One of them told me the _Tempus_ charm. I said my thanks and returned to my bed.

Holy shit! Heracles' spare diapers for sale! Thor in wedding dress!

September 1st, 1990. 10:57 p.m.

Suddenly the fog behind my head cleared. One year. One _fucking_ year before Potterverse canon. Of all things that could have happened, I was reincarnated to Potterverse one _fucking_ year before canon timeline. Other fanfictions I read for passing time usually put people either in canon start, Marauders' era, Next Generation, or Pottermore. None ever mentioned such thing like my current situation.

In standard fanfictions of canon timeline, the MC either teamed up with Harry or exist as his replacement because Harry was either kidnapped or dead. And I had no idea which scenario played on for me.

I sighed. That's not important either way. My desire was to survive, and I had one year to prepare before canon timeline start. Whether the world would be kind to me, I would find out next year.

I needed knowledge, I needed power. Most fanfictions portrayed Wizarding Britain as a society of the dumbs. Let's see whether it's true.

####

I needed to survive. I needed money and power to survive. I needed knowledge to get money and power. I knew the shortcuts to get knowledge, but I also needed intel and anonymity.

Anonymity wasn't easy, it'd need more than 'not drawing attention' and 'leaving false trails'. Intel on the other hand was very easy. What's the best item to get intel at Hogwarts?

Marauders' Map.

The problem was the current owner, or rather owners, of said map. The Weasley twin, Fred and George.

Also known as Gred and Forge, Chaos and Anarchy, or Next Generation Marauders.

I have no capital, I have nothing to offer in a trade, I could not ask them to hand it over, I could not answer their possible question: how did you know about the map?

Therefore, only one thing left: I'd have to steal it.

I trained the summoning charm for a week, I need to be able to use it silently at full power. I have trained to do it wandlessly on those scattered coins across London.

On a night, near curfew time, not too far from Ravenclaw's dorm entrance, I used a full power summoning charm on the map. I poured almost all of my mana to that spell through my wand.

The map came, flying toward me. I captured it, then hide it in my robe. I entered my room and put the map inside my trunk.

I succeeded. Next, I'd need to wait until next term before using it. Forget its existence until next term.

Time for the next step of my plan. The only place in Hogwarts, nay, in entire Potterverse, that could give you -theoretically - unlimited access to knowledge. The Room of Requirements.

Next day at breakfast, I eyed the Weasley twins. Their behaviour seemed a little… subdued, for lack of better term. Okay, deep breath. Pretend nothing happened.

After class, I took a walk to seventh floor, that's where Room of Requirements was located -according to both canon and fanfictions. Ah, there's it, the fabled "Barnabas the Barmy" tapestry. I performed the 'ritual', asked for a comfortable room, and entered the door.

Inside was a replica of Ravenclaw Common Room. I took a feel on the chairs inside, it seemed to be a perfect replica, sat on one of them, then began to work. I put my bag and pulled out an empty book, several blank papers, and a pen.

First thing first, "I need to know about underage trace magic and a way to remove it."

A parchment appeared in front of me, it contained summary of underage trace magic. Like on most fanfictions, they lied on wands. Also on my wand.

Thirteen inches, chestnut wood and half-burnt phoenix feather. Not phoenix feather, but half-burnt phoenix feather. Half-burnt feather, for goodness sake! And phoenix was supposed to be bird of flame.

I suddenly recalled what he said. "Good at everything yet best at nothing, and randomise owner's luck."

Wonderful, a perfect equipment for jack-of-all-trades. And it fully came with ancient Chinese curse (may you live in interesting times) to boot!

Well, fuck you, Ollivander! You gave it to me without batting an eye.

( _On wandlore book I read at later date, it's written that chestnut 'will take characteristics from both core and owner' while phoenix feather 'learns most varied magic, hard to be chosen'_ )

I sighed, as it couldn't be helped. I read the parchment and perform the necessary steps to remove the trace. It was just a simple procedure of chanting three specific lines while waving the wand clockwise three times.

Next, I asked for a list of different charms. I wrote them, their incantations, and their general descriptions at the newly dubbed "Thunderion Spellbook".

I practiced several of them before decided to stop, pack up, and return to the dorm.

####

Before breakfast, I put heavyweight charm -the opposite of featherweight charm- on my clothes. Nothing too heavy, but two kilograms as a start wouldn't be bad. I would gradually increase the weight as the the time goes.

Power came in several forms, Hogwarts could provide me with at least three. Power of body, mind, and magic. And what's the easier way to train body than using weights while doing daily activities.

Next agenda would be to train my magic. If my understanding was correct, simply repeatedly cast spells until my reserves depleted, recover it, then repeat it every time, would greatly increase the size of my reserves and my proficiency of said spells.

It's also good to have several unknown -by Wizarding Britain - magic under my sleeve. It was when I accidentally requested something from Room of Requirements that I realised a certain fact: I greatly underestimated this room's capabilities and potentials. Because one could request literally anything, provided it didn't go against Potterverse rules of magic.

Three different Materias -of fire, lightning, and ice- from Final Fantasy VII appeared when I asked for it. A gunblade, a _fucking_ revolver-greatsword from Final Fantasy VIII appeared next. All of them were fully functional, even if I can't use them at their full potential.

Sweet Aphrodite, Venus, and Freya on Threesome! This changed lots of things.

Other worlds, parallel universe, the multiverse. They existed -proven by me reincarnation to this Potterverse. But the fact that other worlds were accessible, _fucking_ accessible, from Potterverse, would mean one thing: I could go somewhere else.

Potterverse wasn't a nice, friendly world, even if you're the Harry _bloody_ Potter himself. I'd sooner become a Dark Lord -much more competent than that Snakeface- than become legal member of this society.

I could go anywhere else, somewhere with better future prospects than this world. No need for Anima, World Door, or Kaleidoscope. I could use something else, granted it's only one-time use, but if I maxed my luck, with Felix Felicis…

First thing first then: more knowledge, more power, more time.

I requested a basic Occlumency book. Better mental capacity means better contrentation, better focus, and better knowledge absorption.

Next, I asked for several portions of food, with preservation and shrinking charm, from the kitchen. Those little buggers gladly provided me with extra take-out food on schedule basis. The fact that I bribed them with several mundane cooking recipes didn't hurt a bit. In fact, they became more enthusiastic in their service.

Then, I asked the Room of Requirements to provide me with a DBZ-verse time dilation chamber, Nasuverse basic magecraft books, and a "Ki for Dummies: How to Unlock and Use Your Ki" book. The last one was _fucking_ real. I didn't know where that book originated from, but if it works, it's not stupid.

Of course I couldn't really use Nasuverse magecraft, as I had a magic core instead of magic circuit, but I could adapt some of it to my repository. Namely Structural Grasp, Reinforcement, Thought Acceleration and Memory Partition. Especially the last two. As I wasn't too keen on building bizarre and/or complex mental defences -that'd cut some of my mental and magical capacity. As the saying goes, "great power is useless against speed you can't follow", or something like that, by having mind so fast, complex, and bizarre, that even best legilimens couldn't follow would work in my favour. It'd basically boost my mental capacity, with automatic legilimency rejection -due the sheer processing speed and complexity- as side effect.

####

Two hours a day, one hour before breakfast and one hour after class, I used the time dilation chamber with one day per hour ratio. To avoid suspicion, I would appear busy in school library and Ravenclaw Common Room with a stack of parchments and random tomes of various subjects.

Two months later, I finally unlocked my ki and mastered Occlumency. My ki reserves wasn't that big yet, but I was definitely growing. I could use it to reinforce myself up to half an hour.

The Occlumency was a great boon. The fact that I could process things at much faster rate, could simultaneously focus on two different things, and could perfectly recall anything I need, were one of the best thing.

My grades were also top notch. I was either the first or second place among students in my year. The fact that my essays and homeworks written in detail yet simplified and not overly long, as well as able to grasp the spells' concept in short time became the reason of my achievement.

And of course, "great power comes with great sacrifice." I didn't believe on Spiderman quotes, so suck on that. Fortunately, my sacrifice (cost) was merely an increase in the amount of daily food intake.

Ki, also known as life force, is physical energy. Therefore, in order to use more ki, I need to consume more calories. More calories means more food. And with more recipes as bribe, the house elves gladly gave me even more food.

My training menu then shifted to more ki and non-ki based physical training, wandless and silent casting, as well as more later-year materials. In physical, I needed to increase my 'base stats' as well as my 'boost modifier' so-to-speak, gradual increase in the weights I wore was an intended side effect. In magic, I could wandlessly and silently cast all first and second year spells and some of third year ones.

By the time of Christmas holiday, my ki and mana reserves had grown much larger.

####

I returned home for Christmas holiday. Wait, that's so wrong in several levels. I was a street bum, a homeless. There's no building, except Hogwarts, with my name on its residents list.

Tom, the barman of Leaky Cauldron, gladly gave me minimum accommodation of a room, bath, and two daily meals -breakfast and dinner- in exchange of me working there part-time. During my free time, I continued to gather more coins while travelling around London -as far as my feet could reach. Because I used mass version of summoning charm, my current haul was greater than in previous summer.

During this time I also got myself some cloth bags, put some charms on it -durability, space extension, and featherweight. I went to random area in London -or perhaps further - and managed to fill the bags with sands and wood 'd make wonderful experiment materials when I returned to Hogwarts after new year.

With leftover money, some wandless mana manipulations, and sheer guts, I created a fake identity and bank account. Nothing big, just one or two wandless confudus equivalent to make sure that it wasn't suspicious in anyone's eyes.

####

Nothing much happened during second half of my first year, since it wasn't yet canon. The awesomeness of Hogwarts, which consisted of life and death struggles, would only happen when Harry _bloody_ Potter is in Hogwarts. However, my training had yielded several results. Able to duplicate tree walking from Narutoverse was one of them. Using wandless and silent-casted sticking charm from my feet, invisibility charm on my whole body, and ki reinforcement to stabilise my body, I managed to do it.

My other training continued. And the house elves kept gave me take-out food. More mundane recipes were given.

According to canon, the Philosopher's Stone would be at Hogwarts in following year. Philosopher's Stone was one of the peak achievement of Alchemy. However, Hogwarts no longer offered Alchemy class. I, using the Room of Requirements, began to learn in Runes, Warding and Alchemy.

Occlumency plus time dilation chamber was a gamebreaker. By the end of the year, I was able to master wandless and silent casting for third and some of fourth year spells.

My progress with Alchemy was definitely good. I learnt the basic quickly and experimented with my own idea and materials I had collected. Alchemy was a difficult art, no doubt about it. However, separation of matter (purification) and several minor things were categorized as basics of alchemy. Tweak the alchemical formula a bit and technically it became intermediate instead of basic.

Wood pieces could be transmuted to papers. Done it several times and I no longer needed to buy blank papers. Cast one or two charm and I get empty books. Use heat on wood pieces, and you'd get charcoal. Add some materials plus charms and you got ink.

When you purify sand, you'd get fine sand. Apply heat and pressure at it, lots of heat and pressure, and you'd get Quartz crystals. Use purify on charcoal resulted on fine carbon. Use lots of heat and pressure on fine carbon, you'd get diamond.

Wizarding Britain was never aware of such possibilities, and they dared to call themselves as the best wizarding society. I call cyclops dung on that!

Ancient Runes wasn't an easy subject. Sure, it looked like nothing more than puzzle of symbols, but the sheer amount of combinations that could be made into "sentence(s)" with specific effect was mind blowing. Even more when there are more than one alphabets. My primary focus would be Futhark, then Hieroglyphs.

Warding came easier after properly learned Runes. Warding was, with certain exceptions, basically arranging runes in certain way, and thus resulted in a certain effect within designated area. It could be a wardstone with "battery" of sorts therefore need to regularly charged, wardstone powered with ambient mana, wardstone powered with leyline, or it could be multiple wardstones connected to a central wardstone. The effect also varied, from as simple as alarm ward that would warn the caster whenever someone enter the area, to the insanely complex ward that isolate an area as if it's entirely in different layer of reality.

Nasuverse Magecraft of bounded field gave me a lot of idea on what kind of ward to make and how to anchor it. It's all down to finding the right combination of runes and optimising them.

####

Boring classes continued until end year exam. All I needed to do was a little review, as I have mastered the materials ages ago. Well, technically it was months ago, but adding time dilation chamber into consideration…

Anyway, I tied with another Ravenclaw for first place. That person got one point higher for potion and astronomy while I got one point higher for charms and transfiguration.

Near the end of school year, I asked those little dudes and gals, the house elves, at kitchen. Well, since I was a good person, their words, two of them, one male and one female, would like to be my house elves. Hogwarts elves weren't bound to the headmaster and may leave when permitted by the Hogwarts itself -the castle was sentient, but most of its parts were inactive. Of course I gave them permission to continue working at Hogwarts when they feel they got not enough work at my home -the house elves liked to work in near fanatical level.

The school year finally ended when I hopped into the train at Hogsmeade station.

Oh, and I fully repaid my debt to Hooch.


	3. Second Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

Second Year

####

Summer holiday.

First thing first I shrunk my trunk and head to Leaky Cauldron. I rented room with same agreements as previous Christmas for at least one week. Tom didn't mind, and actually glad that I did. "More hands are welcomed, " he said. Well, considering that this pub was crowded almost all the time, it did not surprise me.

My immediate agendas were to get myself mundane money and a property. Money wasn't an issue, wandless confudus -Jedi mind-trick- on several jewelry stores netted me several thousands Pounds for a bag of Quartz crystals and diamonds. I didn't cheat, all were sold on the right price. I just made sure to avoid any legal mumbo-jumbo.

For property, I aimed for a farm. It would serve multiple purposes: a base of operation, a safe house, steady supply of food -I couldn't continuously ask Hogwarts elves for food at that quantity for years-, supply storage, legal income, and area for experiments, and lastly for my self-satisfaction that the time I spent playing Harvest Moon -in my previous life- wasn't wasted.

My choice would be somewhere secluded outside London. Distance wasn't an issue, a discreet illegal port-key was my friend. I could travel far with bus, use port-key to return to Leaky Cauldron, use port-key again to previous location next day, travel using bus again, repeat.

It was on fifth day that I found and met the owner of the farm, a pair of elders that would like to spend their remaining days with their grandchildren. Again, a Jedi mind-trick to hasten the legal mumbo-jumbo. No, I didn't cheat them, in fact I added more pounds for my purchase. The remaining money was split into two, one part went to my bank account, the other part for my living necessities.

On seventh day, I was finally able to move in. It didn't take much time since all my belongings were put inside expanded bags, placed inside my trunk, then the trunk shrinked. That's a _fucking_ efficient method there. How the wizarding Britain population couldn't come with such method…

Anyway, I bought some furnitures, clothes, daily necessities, and food. It didn't cost me too much since I aimed at discounted stuffs. Next, I placed the wardstones, connected to a central wardstone, around the house and the farmland. They are powered by ambient magic, as there were no leyline near the farm.

The ward itself was my unique creation, consisted of several weak layers with different effect, that when combined become a powerful ward at low mana cost. The central wardstone was connected to several stones acting as battery bank. The ward would slowly absorb ambient magic and store the excess power to the batteries, while at the same time hide magical signatures of anyone inside. Coupled with anti pest and various other effects for different wardstones, this was definitely my masterpiece.

Since I bought an empty, unattended farm, I got myself some farming necessities -seeds, fertiliser, animal feed, etc. Next I bought some chickens from another farm. Then I called my house elves and organised them to take care of the farm. I put a full power fidelius charm before continued on other farm projects.

With multiple anti magic detection mechanisms I put, it's safe for me to freely use magic. And since I was in farm, agriculture with magic was the best solution. In the end, my house elves and I managed to cultivate about a fourth of the entire farmland -divided among several different kind of crops-, repair the chicken coop, repair the barn, and build three different fishponds, as well as renovate the basement and the study.

One month before school started, I went to world travelling. Actually, no. I was just travelled around United Kingdom, or Great Britain, or whatever this state's name. My cartography skill was nearly rock bottom, as I couldn't mention the name of neighbouring cities back in my first life. I mainly traveled the countryside, entered libraries and bookstores, and stocked up some mundane books.

Some more materials for my alchemy project, some more farm animals, some more farming supplies, and I was ready for another year at Hogwarts.

One week before term started, I secured my Hogwarts letter and went to Diagon Alley. I showed the Gringotts goblin teller my letter and get the required fund for my school supplies. I bought every necessary stuffs and returned to the farm for the remaining days.

After double checked everything, I went to the station and climbed on Hogwarts Express to start another year. The Potterverse canon timeline had started.

####

Nothing changed from canon, unless I didn't know the fine details about Potterverse canon -which sadly was the truth. However, the golden trio were all Gryffindor , Quirrell was the DADA professor, and Dumbledore spewed bullshit about third floor corridor.

If anything, Harry was uglier than in the movie. Well, according to the novel, Harry was starved and abused by the Dursleys. Why the old goat never bothered to check on him was, disturbingly enough, has its explanation on fanfictions. He's a manipulative old bastard. Whether it's the truth or not in this universe had yet to be seen.

Time for next stage.

I threw one wardstone somewhere on Hogwarts ground. It was an unique wardstone, connected to the main one back in the farm. Its only function was to absorb ambient mana and transfer it to the central wardstone. Basically, I made a power tap, connected my wards at home with Hogwarts leyline. I wouldn't need to periodically charge my ward's reserve, and it wouldn't collapse because it keep received energy from Hogwarts.

I renewed my contract with Hogwarts elves, take-out food for mundane recipes. The Hogwarts residents weren't aware that the food quality was improving since my attendance. For supposed nobilities, they didn't know any food other than the outdated, unhealthy, and greasy ones.

In Room of Requirements, I requested for books of Wizarding Laws and past editions of Daily Prophet. Why? Because I intended to "help" the innocent first generations. Okay, it was to cause chaos and mayhem, revolution of Wizarding Britain would be a side effect.

It was quite simple idea actually, based on magical contact, I wrote a non-suspicious note, a gift receipt note, that would require recipient's signature. I then would send "gift" and receive the note. Since there's no dark magic and / or compulsion, they wouldn't be suspicious. Since there's a very tiny writing, disguised as two lines under the signature, that basically say "the above signed hereby forfeits all magic, possessions, and lordship, in full, in perpetuity, irrevocably, and immediately, to the undersigned", they would sign their own demise.

I made several copies and sent them using Hogwarts owl at midnight. Disguising them as congratulatory gifts wasn't hard, especially when the recipients weren't lucid enough to register the anomaly. Of course I sent them nothing but empty box wrapped up nicely. By morning, I received all receipts; Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback, and many more.

And they said wizarding Britain was the best. Dionysus' expired wine yeast! It was so damn easy! I could practically overthrow majority of both magical and mundane governments and become an emperor now.

Next step on my training, I put fidelius charm on Room of Requirements. I couldn't afford for someone to accidentally stumble here, especially since canon had started.

I requested the Room for four things: a style of martial arts, a beginner materials for Arithmancy, a more advanced materials for Ancient Runes, and a more advanced materials for Alchemy. For martial arts, I asked for Narutoverse Goken -Strong Fist - style scrolls. Goken style was created with purpose to cause external damage and break bones, basically hitting opponent with overwhelming force. Goken heavily relies on chakra, but I was sure I could wing it enough for it to work with ki. I was no Maito Gai, but when Goken worked fine for Rock Lee, who couldn't properly use chakra, with nothing but Power of Youth, I could definitely make Goken work for me with Power of Insanity.

I decided on Goken because of how I had trained during the previous year. That, and because I wasn't flexible enough to use any Chinese styles, or bloodthirsty enough to use Krav Marga or such. Or perhaps I just wanted to prove that Power of Insanity is superior to Power of Youth. Moreover, unless I ended up in Narutoverse, no one would know about Goken.

Arithmancy wasn't too difficult. It's all basically a play on numbers, a magical math if you would. It covered lots of complex mathematical formulas that describes different kinds of magic. Complex and difficult, unless you had learnt beginner level of College Mathematics, which consisted of basic calculus. Seriously, it's actually quite easy, except that it operates on different kind of number -base three, seven, and thirteen-, and may involve long list of simple calculations depending on the magic used.

For the advanced Runes, I asked for Eastern-style sealing techniques. At a glance, it looked like a ripoff from Narutoverse Fuinjutsu. Either that, or Narutoverse Fuinjutsu was the ripoff one instead. Anyway, the major difference of different type of runes was the medium. Hieroglyphs worked best on stone. Futhark allowed stone, wood, and metal. Eastern Runes worked well on paper and wood.

On a completely related note, I finally managed, using combination of both Futhark and Eastern Runes, to create magic suppressor. In the form of easily ignored wooden ring, it would suppress my excess mana. Made me look magically weaker and hid my mana capacity growth.

Note to self: learn manual self-suppression of both mana and ki. It would be wise to not openly display my power until the right time, and able to do it without crutch.

Alchemy was the kicker here. First year of Potterverse canon was, as written on the book title, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. And what's the best way to spit on everything? Answer: learning on how to make Philosopher's Stone. And so, beside transmuting quartz crystals and diamonds, I made sure to practice Alchemy and learn from Nicolas Flamel's research notes.

During this term, several things happened. I made sure to check on the Marauder's Map whenever I could. Yep, most of the canon events were there. From the youngest seeker in century, troll on Halloween to the Christmas event. I saw how the Golden Trio, Dumbledore, Snape, Quirrell(mort), and other Hogwarts staffs acted and where they're going. Well, so far they were fit with my knowledge of Potterverse.

During this time around, my elves managed to expand the farming area to a half of total area. The crops planted also more diverse. The first harvest happened around the same time I finally able to make and use sealing scroll. I quickly made enough scrolls for my elves to store the produce.

####

Christmas holiday was the time to expand my business. Therefore, I made deal with Tom, the barman of Leaky Cauldron. Basically I would sell products from my farm and Tom would buy them with wizarding currency, something I desperately need currently. He enthusiastically accepted the deal and the idea of using sealing scroll, as that's the method I -or my elves - would use to deliver the products. The fact that anything stored inside would stay on stasis, as long as the scroll wasn't damaged, was a great bonus.

With money gained from the deal, I purchased some low cost seeds of magical plants and enough potion ingredients for a certain recipe I found. It was a semi-legal potion which forgotten nowadays, it's basically a super fertiliser that boost the plants' growth by several orders of magnitude.

I planted several fruit trees, both tropical and subtropical fruits. The potion would accelerate their growth, up to able to produce fruits in less than six months. The climate ward on my ward system ensured that they grow in their proper environment.

I also built several greenhouses. Each with space expansion runes engraved on its foundation. They're enough to house a great number of magical plants.

Next, I redecorated the basement, an extra room designed like vault specifically for storing gems and money was built there. I put results of my entire transmutation project and profit from deal with Tom there.

Finally, I planted some wood trees. Uh, not sure what's the term, but they're trees that planted for their wood. Of course, because they're big trees, trees that could grow big enough, I planted them on special designated area. An area specifically made with space expansion ward. The potential of resulted area was enough for me to make a small scale sawmill.

The house elves were on standing orders: to take care of the farm crops and animals, to harvest and replant the crops, to deliver products to and receive payment from Tom, to purchase ingredients for "fertiliser" potion, to apply the potion on certain specific time, as well as to give me a daily update about whatever happened in the farm.

My house elves were happy with their job. They practically worshipped me for giving them fun works -their words, not mine- and didn't abuse them one way or another. Of course I won't. After all, happy workers means happy business.

####

And so, I returned for another term at Hogwarts.

I already bought the necessary things for my training and business. Well, if anything missing, my elves could just popped in through Hogwarts ward and deliver it to me.

My contract with Hogwarts elves wasn't as intense as before. Oh, I did ask for extra food, but I no longer asked for take-out. Of course the mundane recipes bribe continued, and this time I introduced them to eastern dishes. And for my alibi, I made sure to spend an hour a day at the kitchen, either for simple drinks, chocolate, or late-night snacks.

In exchange, my elves were on standing order for my extra food. They'd come once a day, early in the morning, bring my food, and give me the update on whatever happened in the farm. They also, once a week, popped in to bring me materials and store the transmutation results back home. My training and research went well, I kept transmute more, and my non-liquid assets were growing nicely.

My progress with Goken style katas only met little problem, namely my lack of chakra, Narutoverse chakra to be precise. I did have both physical and spiritual half of chakra, but I did not have the necessary chakra pathways and tenketsu. Therefore I couldn't use the advanced supplementary techniques, the Hachimon -eight chakra gates-, as well as any techniques derived from it -Omote Renge, Ura Renge, Asa Kujaku, Hirudora, and the rest. Ah, well, perhaps I could improvise.

My progress in Alchemy was quite good. I could alter the structure of metal and shape it into the form I desire. And so, my time was spent on alchemical research and making jewelries.

In arithmancy, I had dissected several different spells and rune combinations. Calculator would make everything much easier. Seriously, just who the fuck declared mundane technology and electronics won't work inside Hogwarts?

I managed to contact Hagrid around February. Well, I _expressed_ my interest in magical creatures. Especially when I mentioned a three-headed dog on third floor. His face went pale when I asked for sensitive information, but I quickly changed the conversation.

"Nevermind that, Hagrid. I'm more interested in where to get one and what else they have to offer," I said.

His face immediately brightened.

He answered my questions and even gave me several suggestions. We talked a lot during this term. And I did my best to ignore the dragon egg he got.

That, and his rock-hard cookies. The canon was strong in this one.

####

Around March, I contacted the Weasley Twins. They were prick, but they're good kind of prick. They're also good at making things, prank items and money included.

"Well, well, if it isn't the 'Lone Raven'. Welcome-"

"-to our humble base. I am Gred-"

"-and I am Forge."

"We're the Chaos and Anarchy," they chorused together.

Oh brooding Hades in Persephone's underwear! The damned twin speak. My headache!

And how in the Hera's bathroom did I get such ridiculous nickname as "Lone Raven" anyway?

Oh, right. Became the most mysterious and antisocial Ravenclaw.

"...I...am looking for Frederick and George Weasley the businessmen, not Gred and Forge Weasley the pranksters. I have a business proposal for both of them," I said after a few moments.

They looked at each other, and then in an eerie, perfect sync, they looked at me and said, "We're listening."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Do you familiar with jewelries? Accessories commonly worn by the females?"

"Can't say we do-"

-can't say we don't. However, we can not see-"

"-where we going with this."

Fair point.

"Well, there's a place in outside magical world, where you could dig as you like and, depending on your luck, you could get different types of gemstones. You'd need to pay certain amount in local currency, though." There, I said no lies, just something completely unrelated.

They nodded and gestured me to continue.

"I have, in my possession, several jewels, processed gemstones. Some of said jewels have been made into accessories, such as necklaces and earrings. I made ( _transmuted, not crafted_ ) them myself ."

I pulled out a necklace and a pair of earrings with tiny jewels embedded in them. Both were made by alchemy.

"They contain neither enhancement nor curse. Completely blank. As for how I made them, I couldn't say. On completely related note, I do swear that there's nothing illegal involved in obtaining and creating them ( _I bought the metals legally, picked up sand from beach is hardly stealing, I own the trees at the farm, and no illegal ritual involved in alchemy)._ "

They examined my samples and nodded.

"You two, despite your rather...negative reputation, are still quite...popular with the ladies. At very least, compared to me."

"Well, we're just that good-"

"-and you're just keep staying in background."

I deadpanned.

"Right. Here's my proposal. I sell these, and more in the future, to you. You could either directly sell them to the ladies, or put some enhancements before selling them. I sell them to you at fixed value, and you decide on how much you are going to sell them. Of course you will give me the customer's feedbacks, so I could create them in more desired designs."

They looked at each other again, looked at me and nodded, "That sounds acceptable."

And thus we discussed the price. My jewelries were meant for not-quite-expensive price range, and thus affordable by majority of female students. We sealed our deal with a secrecy oath to not expose each other's secret.

####

It was near the end of year when I managed to crack Flamel's research notes and improved their research. That shit was disturbingly complex even with my mental boosts.

Anyway, it turned out that, with exception of one ingredient, it's fairly easy to make a Philosopher's Stone. The ritual itself wasn't difficult, just very costly in terms of required mana. And the other ingredients are practically negligible. The main ingredient was...different story.

Sacrifice of life. Multiple sacrifices of life.

The _fucking_ Stone was made with sacrifices of life. Magical life, one that supposed to be long-lived. The younger the sacrifice, the better stone produced, as it ripped the sacrifice's entire lifespan. And the Flamels did experimented on humans.

And I hadn't butchered anyone or gone on rampage.

Then again, after knowing the plotline of Full Metal Alchemist, I shouldn't got surprised.

Now, the main question: could something else used for as the sacrifice?

One, the sacrifice need to be magical in nature. Two, the sacrifice preferably have long enough lifespan. It didn't say anything about the sacrifice need to be human, for fuck's sake!

And thus I tried to make one, with a kind of lizard -a magical newt or something. It was a fresh and living potion ingredient I ordered. The result?

It _fucking_ worked!

On the transmutation circle, there were two things: a tiny -very tiny- red-colored gem-like stone and the skeleton of that lizard.

"...As their magic and lifespan are ripped from them and crystallized during creation of the stone, their body ages at accelerated rate, and only their bones that left… " I recited from the notes.

Artemis and Athena in bikini! It worked! It _fucking_ worked! Fuck you Flamels!

Now, I needed to choose what magical creature(s) suitable for this shit.

On completely related note, I nearly winged enough shit to claim whatever I had been, and would have been, researched as completely different branch or style of magic. And it'd make sense when I use them in another universe in the future.

I believe I'd name it Tha'an-dahryun Magitek. One that combine both magic and technology with my own flavour.

####

And thus the year came to an end. Quirrellmort incident happened, Harry saved the day, the Stone was either destroyed or hidden, then Dumbledore spewed some bullshit, and Gryffindor won the house cup.

I climbed up the train with lighter heart and more plans on what to do.


	4. Third Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

Third Year

####

My summer holiday started with selling some gems into mundane currency and travelling around Europe. Several thousands of Pounds later, I divided them into "to be deposited in bank", "to be used in farm and projects", and "to be used for travelling".

Wizarding Britain could detect any witches and wizards traveling to and from Great Britain.

I used some Jedi mind-trick and secured myself a passport and a plane ticket.

Wizarding Britain could detect any witches and wizards traveling to and from Great Britain, as long as they're using magical means of transportation.

I wondered whether their isolationist and anti mundane attitude were the cause of their stagnation and idiocy.

Anyway, I travelled to magical France. Their magicals were much better and open-minded compared to wizarding Britain. Plus, their magicals could hide better among the mundane crowds, while Britain's stuck like sore thumb. Their equivalent of Diagon Alley were much better, tidier, and cleaner.

The translation charm was… a little… buggy. So, I got myself a more helpful tool. Language pill of sorts. It's basically made with memories of someone who good at certain language, the personal memories were wiped out and leaving only the language part, then condensed with certain ritual to make it into a pill of sort. When swallowed, it would permanently give you the knowledge of said language.

Wonderful. It would be a great help to learn various magics from foreign tomes and scrolls. I spent over a hundred Galleons for a complete set of multiple languages.

Traveled some more, I bought more seeds of magical plants. It turned out that wizarding Britain was so corrupt that getting such things were very difficult. The sheer amount of monopoly on many important aspects of society by British pureblood families. The same reason, after I investigated further, that made so many unemployment of non-purebloods. Ah well, I wouldn't feel sorry when I destroy their society later.

In a certain black market, I managed to sell some of my gems for galleons and procure several young Darkan Tortoises and young Diamond Crabs. I put all of them in stasis and had the elves transport them to the farm.

Tortoise and crab are not too distantly related, and non magical tortoise could live to over a hundred of years. Being the magical counterparts, their lifespans would surely longer, thus made them good materials for Philosopher's Stone. Moreover, the side products gained would either be wonderful crafting materials or very expensive. Darkan Tortoises' shells could be made into good quality armor and weapon due to their hardness and magical nature, while their bones could be used as potion ingredient. On the other hand,Diamond Crab would produce a Rainbow Diamond after reaching certain age; the older the crab, the bigger the diamond.

Returned home, I worked on building two rooms at the basement for Darkan Tortoises and Diamond Crabs. In both rooms, there's a fully functional artificial ecosystem and lighting, suited for their species, supported by special ward connected to the main wardstone.

I fed several of them with an illegal potion I brewed. It's basically the animal counterpart of the previous super fertiliser potion. The ones fed with it were growing rapidly and would ready to lay eggs in next autumn and/or spring.

The ones that didn't fed with potions were made into Philosopher's Stones. On a related note, a single transmutation ritual could use either one or multiple sacrifices. It would produce one Stone with varied size, proportional to the sacrifices' cumulative lifespan, per ritual.

By the the end of July, I had several Philosopher's Stones, Darkan Tortoise shells and bones, Rainbow Diamonds, self-made accessories, repaid two years worth of loans (Hogwarts scholarship), and reluctantly bought Lockhart books.

Gilderoy Lockhart. The narcissistic man with lots of blown-up awards. And also The Fraud.

Second year of Potterverse canon. Harry _bloody_ Potter and The _fucking_ Chamber of Secret. Complete with soul fragment of the Bald Lord Voldemort and a thousand years old Basilisk, lord of snakes and serpents that has very dangerous poison and could kill with its gaze, hatched by Salazar Slytherin himself.

Oh well, I'd just wing everything then.

####

First thing I did was hunt for Riddle's diary. Using the common "point me" spell to locate that damn book, I found Ginny Weasley holding it outside compartment. It seemed that she's going to the toilet. Oh well, my luck.

After putting some charms and ward, I ambushed her right after she exited the toilet. One powerful customised stunner later, I picked up the damn book with iron sticks to avoid directly touching it. I put it inside one of the expanded bags and sealed the bag inside a sealing scroll.

One powerful memory charm later, I left her sitting on the toilet seat. After I removed every trace of my doing, I casted wide-area rennervate charm as a pulse from a distance. The other students wouldn't be able to identify my magical signature, and within several hours the traces had long gone.

The Welcoming Feast was a bit grander than canon, partially because of the improved food quality, partially because some girls seemed happy wearing accessories I made, and partially because of something else that I'd rather not knowing. And just like canon, Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and unhealthy fangirl-ing over Harry, while Luna "Loony" Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw.

And she looked at me weirdly. Uh-oh, did she know?

Boring classes happened for most of the time,more so in History and DADA. With third year in a row with monotonous, uncaring, mostly unresponsive, and definitely inhumane ghost as professor as well as that fraud Lockhart. The other classes were just so-so. While the good ones are my chosen electives, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.

The CoMC professor taught us some of the non-dangerous creatures native to Britain this term. Next term would be the more dangerous native creatures. Weird, wasn't Hippogriff the first lesson in canon? And there's no "Monster Book of Monster" either, just normal book.

Oh yeah, Hagrid.

The current CoMC professor was the old Kettleburn. Of course the curriculum much tamer than Hagrid's!

As for Arithmancy, Septima Vector was very impressed with me. It was quite a surprise to her, having a student with high aptitude for numbers. I finished all the assignment quickly and several times added my own twist to increase formula complexity and efficiency. Previous life experience plus augmented mental capacity plus electronic calculator for the win!

And thus one day she asked me.

"It was nothing special, honestly. I dabbled on mundane mathematics outside Hogwarts ( _my previous life was outside Hogwarts_ ) _._ They have much more difficult equations and formulas ( _sure, just try advanced calculus_ ), and while I could only catch up to the intermediate level ( _basic calculus_ ), it's still much more difficult than basics of arithmancy." There, my usual non-lie answer.

She nodded, satisfied with my answer.

My training schedule shifted. Since I had modified and memorised all Goken katas, I didn't need to practice it as intense. Time to branch out to armed martial arts.

My choice fell on tonfa, a pair of non-bladed tonfas. Good for defensive combat and subduing enemies. Thus, I requested the room to provide me with a pair of training tonfas and several different scrolls of tonfa katas. I would make my own style based on these scrolls.

Healing and Enchanting were my next learning / research menu. Healing covered lots of subjects, such as diagnosing, potions, healing spells, and counter curse.

Diagnosing wasn't hard, especially when you have basic understanding of mundane biology, a little mundane medical knowledge, and (fake) Structural Grasp, plus memorisation of symptoms from magical side. Administering the correct potion was a long list of simple memorisation, and verifying whether it's the correct potion that brewed correctly. Healing spells required lots of practice, and there are a lot of mice that I could exploit. The last one came easier after learning Arithmancy. Since if spell / curse matrices could be read, it only a matter of either adding or modifying certain variable to make it collapse on itself.

Enchanting, which basically imbuing an object with certain effect without using runes, also much easier with arithmancy. However, since I didn't treat it as high priority, I stopped at Basic Enchanting.

The traditional Hogsmeade visit was something that I didn't have clear feeling. An ambivalence of sorts. On one hand, I didn't have a legal guardian to sign my form. On the other hand, I didn't need permit form to go out -Hogwarts hidden entrances and Marauders Map for the win!

Screw this!

I grabbed a block of wood, engraved it into a form of a ring, and carved several runes on its surface. Tada! A makeshift wizarding focus ring.

Time to bri-, ehem, I mean persuade Flitwick to sign my form.

####

Sometime around Halloween that my fear came true. No, it wasn't pertification or incident resulting in death. It wasn't Harry Potter that got Dobby special services. It was Luna Lovegood, two years my junior of my own house, Ravenclaw.

It was past midnight when I lazily checked the Marauder's Map and searched for Luna. I found her alone in Astronomy Tower. One thing crossed my mind: why on Hel's boobs was she there!?

Luna was bullied.

Just like canon.

Luna was bullied by Ravenclaw students.

Luna was bullied by several members of my own house.

I had to help her!

Now, I didn't meant to manipulate her or something. Luna was one of the few canon characters that OK in my opinion. And I just… somehow missed it, until recently that's it.

I sneaked out of Ravenclaw Dorm to the Astronomy Tower. It was easy thing to do. I had The Map and Suppressor Ring with me, I could wandlessly and silently cast invisibility charm, I could walk on wall and ceiling -by wandlessly and silently cast sticking charm with my feet.

There, I found Luna, clothed only in her underwear, bruised, shivering, and half-conscious.

Loki fucked by horse! This is beyond ridiculous!

I approached her, casted warming charm and examined her bruises. Damn, even if there's no broken bones or something else, this shit's still beyond me.

I called one of the Hogwarts elves, asked for a set of clothes, hot chocolate drink, and warm meal. The elf complied.

A weak voice escaped her mouth. She's waking up.

Since healing her bruises was beyond me, I casted one of the most taxing spell in my arsenal: aura of regeneration. An area of effect spell that would stimulate and boost natural regeneration of anyone around the caster within one foot radius. Basically I hugged her.

She fidgeted, but too weak to do anything else.

Of _fucking_ course she did! I practically just like about to rape her!

She calmed down as the warmth of my aura enveloped her.

The elf returned with my request shortly after.

I helped her wear the robe and re-hugged her from behind. I guided her hand to grab the hot chocolate and drink it. She slowly complied.

Now, what should I do next?

####

My next problem and its solution appeared at nearly the same time. Namely the degradation of electronic equipments due to ambient magic. My curiosity won and I opened my broken calculator only to found out that some of its circuits were fried. It turned out semiconductor materials reacted badly to mana. It actually wasn't noticeable, but since Hogwarts had high density of ambient magic...

The solution came not long after.

If electronic devices including calculator and, by extension, computer couldn't work well with magic, then how about computer, or at least computer-like device that run on magic?

It is possible for me to create a magical computer, a programmable device able to carry out a set of arithmetic or logic operation automatically that runs on mana instead of electricity.

First step would be making magical transistors, then combining them into logic gates, then stacking those logic gates together into an ALU -Arithmetic and Logic Unit. That would be the first steps to create magical computer.

Basically "reinventing the wheel".

I would only need to read several books, do some experiments, and it would be finished in about three years. That's a rough estimate of me working alone and only focusing on this magical computer.

Nope. Yada. Not happening.

Was there any ready-made computer-like device somewhere in the multiverse?

I blinked once.

Device? Magical device?

I blinked twice.

In the multiverse?

I blinked again.

Didn't Nanohaverse have ready-made design, one that suited my need just fine?

I grinned.

Hey, Room! I need…

####

My Christmas holiday started with several good things. Aside from my increased reserves of both mana and ki, as well as advancement of my study in various branch of magic, I finally reached at least two research breakthrough points.

First was about Elixir of Life, the supposed result of exposing Philosopher's Stone into water. Turned out there were more steps involved, and the fabled item, that could make the drinker immortal, was merely an incomplete result. At least that's what I managed to find out. My research resulted in at least two different elixirs when the stone got refined. Elixir of Youth that restore drinker's lifespan and the real Elixir of Life that basically a combination of overcharged healing potion and panacea.

Second was about the magical computer-like device. Nanohaverse devices didn't require complex machinery to be made, but it's based on Crystal Technology, or so I dubbed it. What I did was basically a reenactment of "a caveman in the modern laboratory" since I tried to understand lots of things in Mid-Childan Device Laboratory without any basis aside from innate knowledge and speculations. Good news, I could make a mass-produced type, non-intelligent, Belkan or Mid-Childan device. Bad news, either types are buggy when paired with a wizard or witches. New objective, a device built with my recipe, a similar device with wizarding matrices instead, a Tha'an-dahryun device.

I also got Lockhart sacked. A collection of evidences about his shitty teaching and immoral acts toward female students, anonymously sent to DMLE; straight to Madam Bones' desk. The gobsmacked expressions of everyone when Lockhart got dragged out by aurors was an euphoric event.

I also managed to "befriend" Luna. Yes, she's grateful for what I had done -saved and healed her, returned her stolen items, set up a safe zone in an empty classroom, and arranged Hogwarts elves for her protection. However, since I didn't speak much nor did I appear care, she's wary of me. It can't be helped, I lived an unsatisfactory life before got reincarnated and then spent most of my time in solitude. There were reasons I got Lone Raven as my nickname.

Ah, well. I invited her to visit the farm during Christmas holiday. Good environment away from bullies and "eccentric" father would be a nice change of scenery.

She accepted.

My house was built connected with electricity. When I got the ownership of it, I don't want it gone. Thus I experimented on many things. It was at the beginning of previous term that I got the alternative ways and this holiday to implement them.

One was the Crystal Lighting, a lamp-like device made from crystal engraved with runes. It emitted light, run on ambient magic, and operated by long-range switch -just like your everyday lamps.

The second was the wet dream of lots scientists, a perpetual motion machine. Well, actually it was a turbine-like device engraved with runes so that it would continue to move -spinning- powered by ambient magic. By connecting it to a generator, I got electricity at zero annual cost.

Luna enjoyed both inside and outside the house. I played several movies, something that didn't exist in wizarding Britain. It was a refreshing experience for her.

The sight of her playing in the fields and interacting with various farm animals when she visited was wonderful. This girl had lost her mother in young age, spent her childhood with "eccentric" father, had no friend aside from the Weasley -and they're not exactly good influence: Ginny's selfishness, Ron's insults, and Molly's wrong overcare- had made her built a mask around everyone. She hid her pain and loneliness with her happy-go-lucky attitude. She hid her true self with that "Loony" persona. Her inherited gift from Pandora, her mother, that went untrained didn't help either.

"Luna, I can't be your friend… " I told her.

She lowered her head, crestfallen.

"...and so, call me Big Brother."

She raised her head, her expression brightened.

On a related note, I made some more Philosopher's Stones from eggs hatched in previous autumn, elixirs, and bought Luna several clothings and other gifts.

####

The second term went without extreme events. No pertification, no student death, only one small earthquake that happened around valentine.

On a related note, I made breakthrough in long-range Alchemy. I could activate distant alchemical circle to transmute air into a highly explosive and flammable substance.

On another related note, there's no more snake in Chamber of Secret.

Dumbledore, who bitterly hired an auror as temporary DADA professor, looked as if got slapped on the face. None knew what happened, not even him. And earthquake wasn't something common in Britain.

I spent my "free" time with Luna, either by spoiling her -with various foreign treats made by Hogwarts elves - or helping her in her study and homeworks. Other Ravenclaws seemed to not bother to care beyond an acknowledgement.

The bullies, some of whom were my seniors, couldn't accept the "perfect" Lone Raven to associate with "Loony" Lovegood. Either it's "tarnishing" my image or them loosing a perfect victim. I just looked at them in the eyes without any expression while flaring my killing intent in full power. Everyone in Ravenclaw Common Room were frozen, beads of sweat on their foreheads, especially the female bullies in front of me.

I kept my KI for about thirty seconds. I said nothing, but my messages were clear as a day: don't fuck with me and my friends -not that I had one beside Luna, and she's my surrogate little sister. When I finished, I could faintly smell something, came from girls in front of me. Ammonia?

Idunn's twin apples! This was hilarious!

I tried my best to not laugh. Seriously, was I really that strong? Or they're just that weak.

Oh, right. Mage / Martial Artist hybrid vs Scholars. That's just cruel.

One quick wide-area cleaning charm later, we returned to our previous activities.

####

Near the end of the term, I finally managed to create one Intelligent Device after lots of trials and errors. It was a green crystal in shape of a necklace. The fruit of my blood, sweat, and tears for months; countless failed experiments with immeasurable cost ended up as explosions. And I used diamonds for my experiments.

Named after Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth, it was a Digital Library type device with expanded memory. It had zero combat capabilities, but it could be used for communication -if there's any other devices-, data collection -scanning books-, transportation -with Dimensional Transfer-, and monitor my reserves. I always put it on under my shirt, and since it consumed very little mana, I kept it on standby mode at all times.

On a related note, I destroyed all of my papers containing my research notes.

On another related note, I have digital copy of nearly all books in Hogwarts and various research notes.

The feast didn't seem to be more grand than the Welcoming Feast. More so on Ravenclaw's table. The house of bookworms were more silent than usual, just a little bit. Not that anyone could see it.

On a side note, Ravenclaw won the house cup. No extra points to Gryffindor for defeating giant snakes.

On unrelated note, I got the Ravenclaw's Diadem sealed in my trunk.

On another unrelated note, Voldemort lost two of his horcruxes.

I spent my train ride with Luna, we discussed several things. Mainly how outclassed magicals compared to mundanes. As well as how outclassed Britain magicals compared to other nations' magicals.

In the end, she promised to visit me during summer break to continue our discussion and to learn more. I wholeheartedly agreed.

Well, time to go home. I entered empty alley and pulled out Thoth.

[Dimensional Transfer!]


	5. Fourth Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

Fourth Year

####

Summer holiday before my fourth year was quite challenging and refreshing.

First thing on the list was my business was progressing nicely. Of course they were the deals with Tom of Leaky Cauldron, the Weasley twins, Mr. Anonymous at the black market, and the unsuspecting jewelry store owners. I didn't make any deals about me supplying potion ingredients, wizarding Britain was too corrupt for that shit.

Second thing was the progression of my assets. Namely everything in the farm. I got myself several sheeps and cows. The number of both Darkan Tortoises and Diamond Crabs were also rose. My vault filled with more stuffs. I also managed to secure two bars of Mithril from black market.

Leaky Cauldron got upgraded deal with milk, beef, lamb, and mutton. On a related note, I bought enough ingredients for many dosages of growth potion.

Third thing was a Voldemort joke, something I got from reading Harry Potter novels and fanfictions. It was both grand and bizarre at the same time. First half: broke into Black Manor, grab Slytherin's Locket, and copied every tomes in Black Library. Second half: go to Little Hallington, grab The Ring, and replace bones of Tom Riddle Sr. with overcharged transfigured cat bones.

On a related note, Voldemort lost another two of his horcruxes.

On another note, I had one of the Deathly Hallows in my possession.

Fourth was about Luna, the lovely Luna. While I didn't romantically nor sexually attracted to her, I loved her like a little sister I never had. She asked permission from her father to spend about a month with me. Being "eccentric" person, he just agreed without a second thought.

Seriously, Xeno, did Pandora's death break you that much?

Anyway, I roped Luna on a month long world travelling. I made her swear to not divulge any secret about me, then I teleported both of us with Dimensional Transfer.

First stop was the magical France, I bought her some clothes and complete set of Language Pills. Then I took her on various places around the world, both magical and mundane ones.

We spent a little over a month doing sightseeing, shopping, and other things before returned to the farm. Since I taught her how to use Sealing Scroll, she got a backpack full of shrunken scrolls containing everything we bought. Of course I had no problem paying for everything, but Luna made sure only bought the least expensive ones. Quantity over quality. Not that I minded.

Luna, the lovely girl, her abroad experiences were all about strange creatures that may or may not exist. Her father's encouragements didn't help either. I put my foot down and drag her away from that shit. My insistence for her to learn Occlumency definitely helped her getting better.

On the other hand, I leisurely spent my time on library and bookstore tour; digitally stea-, ehem, I mean scanning both mundane books and magical tomes.

On a related note, Thoth worked full power on sorting various item as my digital library device.

On another note, Luna got hooked on Japanese culture. Not the traditional one, but the anime and manga one. She got several scrolls for all mangas she bought. I stopped her from buying videotapes and ensured her something better in the near future. If my memory served me right,VCD technology became popular around next year.

The notable thing happened around this summer was "Sirius Black Escaped from Azkaban", which we found out by reading the Headlines. And was that Harry Potter I saw on Leaky Cauldron?

Meh, not my problem. Not yet anyway.

####

My fourth year began in a train that suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. The air turned cold and I saw things, floating things, on the outside.

Skadi and Hel on period! I completely forgot about dementors!

One of them floating closer to Luna's and mine compartment. Fuck this shit!

I told Luna to stay here and keep calm before I exited the compartment and channelled my ki as much as I could. I hold my wand and prepared to cast patro-, holy shit! Did that dementor retreating?

Quick thought on my part: did dementors allergic to ki, to physical energy?

Meh, I could research it later. I ignored that thought and channelled all mana I could muster to cast one of charm I successfully managed to modify. Raised my wand, I casted its name.

"PATRONUS EXPLOSION!"

A pulse of positive energy exploded from my wand, bypassed any objects and drove back the dementors. It covered several tens of meters radius. After it died down, I felt drained and hurriedly returned back to the compartment.

I took out some chocolate and divided it between Luna and I. Dementors' influence were bad, very bad, and one didn't need to hug one to feel it. Even though I got Occlumency and other stuffs, I couldn't help but remember some bad things from my previous life, the one that scored around negative eight to negative ten. Luna also seemed to have a flashback, thankfully her Occlumency and some chocolate fixed that up.

The Welcoming Feast wasn't as grand as the previous year. It's only logical since they got affected by dementors.

Oh look, Dumbledore spewed bullshit again. And Lupin was away due to his "furry" problem. And some whispered about my "achievement" on drove back the dementors. And why did Luna get that mischievous smirk?

Bah, I'd ignore it for now.

Around afternoon in following day, Flitwick asked me to confirm the rumor.

"It was nothing special. I just altered the patronus charm to make a new one and use it to drove them back. A combination of desperation and luck was the biggest factor of my success, and I ended up drained afterwards."

His eyes brightened. It's rare for a teenager to have enough reserve to cast patronus. It's also rare for a teenager to craft his/her own spell. It's completely unheard for both.

"And pray tell, how did you managed to make one?"

Oh, damn. Here goes nothing.

"You're aware of my grades in Arithmancy, yes?"

He nodded.

"That's actually not completely accurate. I dabbled in mundane mathematics, and it helped me understand Arithmancy faster and better. Professor Vector was very impressed with me, enough to give me advanced Arithmancy materials equal to NEWT level. I am basically an informal Arithmancy NEWT student at this point. Modifying spell matrices aren't that hard now."

His eyes widen in surprise.

"The resulting spell was amazingly powerful, and yet patronus matrix is very complex and isn't covered in the curriculum either," he muttered, a little too loud.

"That's easy. I just bribed her with various mundane alcoholic beverages. She wholeheartedly agreed to help me. Oh, please don't tell anyone about that."

He sweatdropped.

####

It was around the following week when I finally found out about that smirk Luna had during the Welcoming Feast. It turned out that she was the one who confirmed the rumor of my abilities.

She didn't spread the rumors, merely confirmed some, and no comment on some.

That little girl! And she technically didn't break her promise; my secrets were safe.

Ever since the stunt I pulled at the previous year, her year mates were warming up on her, and she became more social. However, most of the Ravenclaw were keeping their distance from me. I slowly became the symbol of "perfect Ravenclaw", overly strong in both mind and magic. A goal for them to reach. Not that it was a bad thing.

However, the gossips were.

And the stunt she pulled next left me flabbergasted.

Ravenclaw Common Room, somewhen before the curfew. The time where majority of the students were spending their time before bed, either by doing homework, reviewing lessons, or just reading. The time when Luna and I sat together, with me helping her on schoolwork.

And then she suddenly said it on my face-

"Onii-sama."

-loud enough for everyone to hear.

Cho Chang and Su Li, both being Chinese descent had a sliver of knowledge of Japanese custom, choked. And so did I. My Occlumency didn't help.

We never explained the nature of our relationship to others. They just assumed that I was either Luna's boyfriend or fiancee. And thus they kept their distance when we're together.

Amaterasu-sama, Sunanoo-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama. Thank you!

By instinct, I hugged her head on my chest.

"Tsuki-chan."

The awkward mood lasted for several days.

On a related note, when they finally digested what happened that night, they began to warmed up to me too.

By the time of Halloween, I discussed with Luna and first generation, Kevin Field, the harshness of wizarding Britain. As well as taught them mundane education. For more options in their future.

####

Hey look, was that Sirius Black near Gryffindor entrance? So, it's Hogwarts sleepover time already?

Anyway, my progress in my brand of magic, Tha'an-dahryun Magitek, was good. Thoth finally finished sorting out and cataloguing everything. I gave it standing order to analyse and modify spells and ritual matrices for my own use.

I also managed to crack the matrices of storage expansion spells and runes. With a bit of inspiration from animes and games, a dash of insanity, and several cups of sweat and tears, I managed to create a pocket dimension of sorts.

By the end of the term, I created a mithril-plated leather belt to anchor the pocket dimension. I dubbed them as Xbelt and Inventory.

Also, Thoth had catalogued all my ideas, researches, and modifications under Tha'an-dahryun Magitek. Currently it documented several tomes worth of information, and kept going as my research advanced, about Medicine, Magicraft, Alchemy, Devices, Force-field, and several half-completed combat spells. Truly another milestone had been passed.

###

Nothing grand happened during Christmas holiday, other than lingering feelings from the previous term.

Luna visited me again during this time. I also invited Kevin and his family -father, mother, and a little sister. Being non-magical -or not yet confirmed magical for his sister-, they agreed. It's a quite rare opportunity for them to see what he had learned in Hogwarts.

Their "aah" and "ooh" the entire time they spent watching me working on the farm just made me smirk in amusement. Why the hell not? I lived my unsatisfactory mundane life, died, reincarnated in this Potterverse, currently learning magic, and get the hell out of this universe in the near future.

Wait a minute.

Near future? When exactly? I hadn't planned that far.

The turning point in the Potterverse, either in canon and fanfictions, was the fourth year. The Triwizard Tournament. An event that could end up either in Voldemort's resurrection or his ultimate demise.

Which would happen next year. My OWL year. The time of my first competency qualification tests.

And that's a good time for me to go.

I wanted and needed to go, yet I felt attached to several persons in this universe. That would mean one thing: I needed to remove the problems and annoyances before I go.

I had a lot to do, and one and half a year to do it.

####

The second term was more about experiments rather than research. I focused on combat-oriented device. An armed device if you would, but this was Tha'an-dahryun device.

Both Luna and Kevin absorbed what I taught them well. They were quite advanced in both magical and mundane subject compared to their peers. A good use of Occlumency.

And then it finally happened. The _Sirius_ _Black Seriously Break-out of Hogwarts_ event. I saw those dots moved in the Marauder's Map. Harry _bloody_ Potter, Ronald _fucking_ Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moony" Lupin, and Peter _shitty_ Pettigrew.

Started from the _shitty_ Quidditch where Harry got mobbed by his fangi-, ehem, I mean dementors, the Firebolt broom, the meeting of three Marauders, the patronus at the lake, and finally breakout with buckbeak.

Bravo! You won the Thor and Loki "balls of steel" award!

By the end of this term I had successfully crafted two things. First, a double-core combat/support intelligent device in the form of a pair of black bracers, which I named Eyaruu. The cores were both silver in color and located at the underside. The Barrier Jacket / Knight Armor equivalent which I dubbed Warrior's Gear hadn't completed yet. Now, Eyaruu handled Dimensional Transfer spell and reserves monitoring instead of Thoth.

The second was a pair of ornate tonfas made with steel, Darkan Tortoise shells and bones. It leaned more toward defensive since it lacked blades or other sharp-and-pointy things on its form. The tonfas were connected to and became part of Eyaruu. They're stored on its dimensional storage instead of Inventory. I named them Lee, after Narutoverse Rock Lee. May the Power of Youth / Insanity be with me.

####

Before he escaped, I ordered one of my elves to tail Sirius Black. And so, after I got off from Hogwarts Express, I teleported to his location.

He got alarmed, and before he could do anything, I disarmed and bind him.

"Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee and accused betrayer of the Potters. We have much to discuss."


	6. Fifth Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

Fifth year

####

I basically spent the first week of my summer break on hammering everything to Sirius' head. At first he refused to believe me, but after I gave him the details -of what I remembered from Potterverse canon, with modifications and speculations-, he reluctantly agreed.

I actually didn't know whether Dumbledore was a true dark lord or just a senile old fool. But he's definitely an asshole in my book.

Dumbledore. How that shitty old man had set everything up, and he's just an expendable pawn on his grand scheme. Dumbledore wanted to be the ultimate ruler of wizarding Britain, maybe the entire wizarding world. And what's the best thing to do other than successfully defeated two dark lords. How he set up his battle with Grindelwald, how he molded Voldemort, how he played chess with lives of the Order of the Phoenix, how he arranged Potter's death, Sirius' jailing, Remus' "banishment", Harry's placement in the Dursleys, their abuse, how Harry knew nothing about his heritage and believed that his parents were good-for-nothing drunkard, as well as how he molded Harry and his future. For the greater good.

"And how could you know those thing?" he asked me, glared.

"I see both the past and future," I bullshitted with confidence. "If you don't believe me, then ask Harry and have him spend the summer here. I swear that I desire no harm upon both of you."

And thus, after several exchanged letters and some subtle suggestions, Harry agreed to spend the summer in my farm while the Dursleys went somewhere overseas. He made sure to tell both Hermione and Ron that he'd be unavailable during summer break because Dursleys were going overseas.

Harry was so happy when he arrived. The chance to connect with a godfather he never knew before was beyond anything. And then when I told him the truth, all hell broke loose.

Of course, as an angsty teenager, he strongly denied my words. I mean, I basically told him that his entire life was a lie, his friends betrayed him, and he trusted wrong people. Well, good shit right there. He couldn't even get the fact that Molly Weasley shouting Muggles was a trap. The cries and roars were even worse when I told them Harry got a piece of Voldemort's soul in his head and how Dumbledore got anything to do with it. Plus, what should have had happened, his date with a thousand years old Basilisk in second year.

Well, enough of those shit.

I kicked both of them into my time-dilation chamber. A bad ripoff I recently made from supercharged expansion ward and time ward. It cost a lot of mana to keep, so much that I had to create three more power tap wardstones and dropped them in Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow, and Stonehenge.

I shoved nutrient potions and various nutrient-rich meals into their throats, removed that soul piece, and trained them like hell.

On a side note, bad eyesight wasn't Potter genetic trait. It was because of that shitty soul piece, which stunted his growth and deteriorated his conditions even more after Dumbledore's machinations.

One full week in time-dilation chamber, one day per hour ratio, amounted to a little over five and half months. Now they had recovered, unlocked their ki, and ready to bring down shit from heavens.

Second week on summer break, Luna came, as well as Kevin and his family. I managed to rope Remus. They all became enraged after my entire explanation. We then plotted on what we're going to do next year.

Sirius and Remus growled when I told them what's going to happen and laughed hard when I told them I had sabotaged Voldemort's ritual.

We -Harry, Sirius, Remus, and I- went to Gringotts, discreetly. Harry learned his parents' legacy, an illegal betrothal contract with Ginny Weasley -signed by Dumbledore-, and emancipation to become full adult. I cryptically told them, the goblin (Ragnok?) included, that both Harry and I would qualify within five or six months.

Sirius and Remus returned to the farm, while I convinced Harry to invite Neville. I didn't know how he did it, but he argued with Augusta Longbottom and won.

Harry returned with Neville. We briefed him on the situation. I added a hypothesis that his parents conditions were planned and maintained by Dumbledore. He cried and wailed hard. And agreed to join our cause.

On the next day, I took Harry to the Ministry, on full stealth. We entered the Room of Prophecies and searched for that damned item. Once we found and grabbed it, I used Dimensional Transfer to sent us back.

We played the recorded prophecy in front of everyone. When I told them previously, they believed me, after hearing it they completely believed me and my plans without a shred of doubt. They also made note to avoid Dumbledore's legilimency.

I spent the rest of summer piling up materials and supplies, as well as putting Harry, Neville, Luna, and Kevin in the time dilation chamber. I trained them hard, very hard. I trained them in various form of ki and mana manipulations, combat skills, as well as mundane and magical studies.

Their appearance had changed greatly. They looked more mature and healthy. Well, force feeding plus heavy workout did wonders. Not even once I denied that statement.

And by the end of summer, they were all ready for the grand festival. A preparation for my farewell.

Oh, did I mention I'd be gone by next summer?

Luna cried hard when she heard that. Well, I told her to think about it, whether she want to go with me or stay. It wasn't a definite adventure either, we may ended up in random world or infinite void. She got one whole year, but I believed that she'd prefer to stay.

Hey, was that Dark Mark on the paper's Headline?

####

"...well, it turned out that I have a minor metamorphmagus talent. Not enough to change my appearance, but enough to move the scar somewhere else," I heard Harry lied from outside his compartment.

"...yeah, and you moved it to your ass. Harry, I don't need to hear it over and over again," Neville replied.

Well, better left them there. We did promise to appear as nothing happened between us. It's to make sure no one would find out what we had planned. Now, where was the prefects compartment again?

Oh, did I forget to mention that I was chosen as Ravenclaw's male prefect this year?

####

Becoming a prefect wasn't as cool as I imagined. It wasn't physically exhausting, at least for me, but it definitely mentally drained me. Especially with my reputation in the equation.

Even other prefects were a bit too polite to me.

Guiding first year, patrolling corridor, upholding discipline. That were small example of my duty as prefect.

The "fallout" of the Golden Trio just happened to be one of my very few entertainment. Granted, it's still on the level that Harry ignored Ron and Hermione most of the time and spent more time with Neville and other girls, not only from Gryffindor.

Oh, look! The delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came.

####

"Wingardium leviosa!" I floated a parchment with my name into the Goblet of Fire.

Silence. The gobsmacked expression on everyone's faces.

I quickly got away, returning to Ravenclaw Common Room.

Chaos erupted not long afterwards.

####

The Triwizard Champions: Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and me. Plus Harry Potter.

He didn't surprised, and I already told him that it was fake-Moody doing.

The cheers that came with announcement of my selection quickly replaced with shouts when Harry's name came out.

####

"Professor Flitwick, I have a request for you in your capacity as the Head of Ravenclaw House."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I request a total of three consecutive days off, starting today, to do some preparations outside Hogwarts, related to the Triwizard Tournament."

"I am afraid I can't do that. It's against the regulations."

I pulled several glass beads and a scroll. The beads were engraved with runes, a ripoff version of Tousaka Jewel Magecraft from Nasuverse. Basically disposable instant spells, very good for duelling.

I gave a demonstration with one of the beads.

No incantation, no wand movement, just charge some mana to prime it and then throw it. The Thurisaz gem exploded and produced a good-sized spark of lightning.

His eyes bulged, watching such potential.

"This scroll contains the instructions on how to make those little beauties in several variations. Fire, ice, lightning. You name it."

"I am afraid the regu-."

I pulled the upgraded version of Focus Ring. It's made from wood with little mithril wire and way better than the old one. Better accuracy and spell efficiency were just the small part of it.

"This is the latest version of the Focus Ring. Much better than the previous one."

He was practically drooling.

"Ehem. I believe we could arrange something."

"Thank you, Professor."

####

I went home, emptied my entire vault, and then went to Gringotts. There, I politely requested to meet Ragnok. In goblintongue.

Several minutes later, one of the goblins, Silverclaw, guided me to Ragnok's office. One traditional goblin greetings later, we're ready to talk money.

"So, what could we do for you?"

"Several things, actually," I replied with polite smirk. "First is my emancipation. As you know, my name came out from the Goblet of Fire, to participate in tournament for they of legal age. Thus, by law, I'm recognised as adult. Just like I said to you several months ago that I'd be qualified, I was betting on the chance that I'm selected as a champion. And it will be effective immediately by the time of first task."

He nodded and urged me to continue.

"I'm not a member of noble house nor I interested to be one. Therefore the emancipation method would be different."

He grunted in affirmative.

"It's just happen that I will leave wizarding Britain in the near future. Therefore wizarding Britain emancipation does not interest me. What interest me is the privilege that comes with it, one that I can use before going away. Namely trading."

He raised one eyebrow.

"The place I'm going to doesn't have Gringotts branch. They use different currency, but precious metals are universally tradeable."

He smirked.

"Therefore, the second point of our discussion," I took out half of the gems. The sparkles of quartz crystals, diamonds, and rainbow diamonds decorated the room. "I need to exchange these with precious metal bars; platinum, gold, silver."

This time his eyes bulged out.

"That's… quite an asset you have there."

I smirked in amusement. "You're aware that diamond forms naturally in environment with high heat and pressure right?"

He nodded, aware of that little mundane trivia.

"Why don't you dig volcanoes? There's enough heat and pressure if you dig deep enough."

A complete truth that had no relation with our business. And he bit the bait.

"Oh, by the way, what's the opinion of Goblin Nation toward Voldemort?"

He hissed, eyes sharpened. "He's an enemy, and so are his followers. They have wronged us, but we could do nothing."

I smirked.

"Well, there's a little information: He's not completely dead. You're aware of what happened during last summer, yes? His followers believe that he'll return, and my gut ( _experience_ _and_ _canon knowledge_ ) is telling me that he'll definitely return soon. Heck, that incident could be very well prepared to celebrate his return."

He cursed in his native language.

"And it happens that I have an inside information. What exactly makes him 'immortal' so to speak. And I found the answer: horcruxes. As in plural of horcrux."

The cursing level increased.

"I believe he gave one to his follower for safekeeping. And that follower in turn stored it in here, in Gringotts."

More cursing.

"He's obsessed with Hogwarts Founders. Therefore, the items he used must be Founders' Artifacts. Since I've witnessed and confirmed ( _actually destroyed_ ) this in form of Ravenclaw Diadem and Slytherin Locket, I believe that either Gryffindor Sword or Hufflepuff Cup was the one stored here."

One week later, I received confirmation that they had found and purified Hufflepuff Cup.

Several gems lighter, I secured myself a Hufflepuff cup.

####

Weighing wand ceremony. I quickly hid everything but Thoth and Xbelt into my Inventory.

My turn. I handed Ollivander my wand.

"Hmm. One of my creations. Thirteen inches, chestnut wood and half-burnt phoenix feather."

Everyone laughed.

Well fuck you Ollivander. Fuck you Rita.

Unconsciously, I channelled my mana. Everyone looked at me, surprised at the amount of magic.

 _May you live in interesting times!_

Well, shit! I just performed a wishcraft!

####

First challenge, dragon. It seemed that I did replace Cedric's role here. Heck, I even got the same lizard as his.

The signal for my turn.

I entered the arena and faced the overgrown lizard. It stared at me.

I unleashed my killing intent and the dragon widened its eyes. Enraged, it sent its fire breath at my direction. I just raised my wand and raised an earth wall. That, combined with my Warrior Gear: blank form -because I hadn't finished it yet- were enough to protect me from the dragon flame.

I targeted the rocks around that dragon and silently casted several strong cooling charms.

The lower temperature caused that lizard got sleepy and entered hibernation. Not that anyone knew, they'd think I used multiple sleeping charms.

I took the golden egg and walked away. I ignored the cheers, judges' comments, and my points.

####

Finally! I finished all matrices for support spells I designed. Time to upload it to Eyaruu.

One of the notable spell was Flying Platform, a bastardized Quincy's Hirenkyaku from Bleachverse, and several other sources.

On an unrelated note, golden egg underwater pointed me at the merfolk in Black Lake. Similar to canon then.

####

I got Luna as my date to the Yule Ball. Not that it was surprising. Her choice of dress was.

A formal kimono, with sakura and crescent moon pattern, in red and silver color. Complete with black-gold obi.

One does not simply walk into Mord-, ehem. I mean, one does not simply wear eastern dress in western party!

I couldn't say no to her, could I?

Sigh, where did I put my black-gold kimono again?

####

Second challenge, rescuing hostage.

It only logical that Luna was my hostage. The traditional Yule Balls in Triwizard were always meant to selecting the hostage. Now, where did they place Luna?

 _Point me Luna Lovegood._

Ah, there she's. I casted the bubblehead charm and jumped into the water. Deployed my Warrior Gear, I proceeded to pick her up. An aguamenti charm aimed at the back drove me forward.

I freed Luna and quickly took her to the surface. I used the "Floating Platform" on water surface for the fun. Second person who walked on water, Narutoverse shinobis didn't count.

I lifted her on bridal carry while using both warming charm and regeneration aura after a quick drying charm for both of us.

Cheers erupted when we reached the land.

####

"Luna, Kevin, I have something for you both," I said during one of our regular study session. Though during this year I made excuse that I need their continuous help as a Champion.

They directed their attention at me.

"You both know a lot of my secrets. Some of them are unique magics. My brand of unique magic."

They nodded in affirmative.

"I did say that I will bring the wizarding Britain upside-down. However a lot of knowledge will be lost in the process. Even if those are old knowledge and outdated for modern society, lost knowledge is lost knowledge."

They nodded again.

"Would you like to learn a new form of magic? One that hopefully revolutionize the world and able to compensate for the lost knowledge."

They nodded eagerly.

"Very well, I will teach you the basics of Tha'an-dahryun Magitek. One that I have been developing since my first year. It's still relatively new, but has nearly limitless potential."

I pulled out two crystal necklaces one in blue and one in red. Both were support/library type device I created in-between training and other research. And I had uploaded some of my research results, mainly on device creation and maintenance, so they could make another device for someone who joined later.

"Luna, Kevin. Say hello to Hecate and Prometheus."

Two devices gave a confirmation ping on my words.

####

Finally! I finished the Warrior Gear: balanced form. It looked like EMIYA's armor but in black-black instead of black-red colors, TRON-like olive-green lines instead of white crosses, and ¾ sleeves instead of long ones. A dark green headband with black metal plate completed the assembly.

I also finished the matrices for offensive spells and uploaded them to Eyaruu. Now, we're ready for battle.

####

Third task, maze. One made exactly like in the movie and novel. Filled with various dangerous creatures.

Oh, look. Blast-ended skrewts.

I quickly set Eyaruu up, then searched for Krum and Fleur. I casted strong stunner at them and put them in safe location, under anti-creature ward. A temporary one that could last for three hours.

Next, I met up with Harry and teleported both of us to the center, where the cup was located.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I put invisibility on myself and answered, "Yes. Together in three-"

"-two-"

"-one."

We touched the cup, which was a port-key, at the same time.

####

Little Hallington, graveyard.

We were greeted with stunner when we arrived. Well, Harry was, since I was invisible and suppressed my mana.

Pettigrew appeared from behind the fog and picked up Harry. He tied Harry up and got ready for the ritual.

I waited until the right moment.

"...bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" He dropped a bone into the cauldron.

"...flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master!" He cut his left arm and let it dropped into the cauldron.

Before he could do anything else, I casted a wide-area stunner in full power, knocked everyone out. After dispelling the invisibility charm I sent quick rennervate at Harry and released him from his binding. He muttered a quick thanks in return.

"So, what's next?" he asked me.

I grinned, pulled out a vial of blood, chicken blood-

"This," I uncorked the vial and poured the content. "Blood of enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!"

-and several bottles containing young octopus, earthworms, sheep wool, fish bones, rotten tea leaves, uncooked rice, Japanese natto, and murky water from septic tank. I quickly added them to the concoction.

Harry grimaced, "Ouch, now I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."

I chuckled, "Me too. And time to complete the ritual."

I grabbed that baby-like thing -homunculus Voldemort- and dropped it into the cauldron.

The cauldron produced bubbles and nothing else.

"Huh? Should it… you know… get activated or something?" he asked me.

Now that's a good point. It should.

The cauldron suddenly produced more bubbles before its contents disappeared in a red flash of light and _something_ crawled out from it.

A humanoid creature with fury skin… and tentacles...and other bizarre combinations that I didn't even sure it's possible. It has red eyes and emitted a foul, very foul odor. A very unique appearance, one that not even mother could love.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S CTHULHU! RUN!"

The unholy abomination crawled, either in anger or pain. I grabbed Pettigrew, cauterized his wound, and pushed mana to his Dark Mark. The other DE were going to appear soon.

I sent a pulse and found the snake horcrux, nagini. One Shadow Dagger latter, it died and the horcrux got destroyed.

I put the stunned Pettigrew in stasis, store him within my Inventory, then grabbed the port-key to return to Hogwarts with Harry.

We appeared back in Hogwarts quidditch field, the maze was gone. Lots of people swarmed us, well mainly Harry. Some questioned on what was happened.

"Well, the cup was a broken port-key. And when we grabbed it together, we were transported in the middle of nowhere. A mountain forest or something. It took us some time to recover and find the cup. Some animal must have took it somewhere," I lied through my teeth, loud enough for the judges to hear.

They gave nods at my bullshit. Who said Britain wizards were smart, again?

Harry supported our prepared alibi. No need to gave Dumbledore anything.

Hey, Madame Bones, our DADA professor tried to kill us, but we knocked him down. Then suddenly he began to change, it seemed that his polyjuice worn off. He looked like a Death Eater. Oh, by the way, we found the real Alastor Moody locked in a trunk.

####

I spent the remaining school days on either research, training, and teaching Luna and Kevin. No real need to study for OWL, other than light review.

By the end of the year, I finally made the prototype of LimitBreak protocol. Basically, as the name implies, it enabled me to perform complex moves and powerful spells. Pretty much an answer for Nanohaverse cartridges system and full drive mode.

I also had written down the theory to increase the memory capacity of Thoth. Basically, its main function would be a catalogue instead of full encyclopedia. That'd give Thoth faster performance due to no bottleneck during the information processing.

"Harry Potter, it's the time for our final deal," I said to him during train ride.

Oh, he ditched up Ron and hanged out with Neville during the Tournament. And it seemed that he invoked Hermione's life debt -from their first year- to made her his vassal -not slave or concubine- and stopped betraying him. And currently, Harry, Neville, Kevin, Luna, and I were in the same compartment.

"Yes, my invisibility cloak in exchange of everything you've done for us -Padfoot, Moony, and I-, as well as Neville's parents healing."

Neville's eyes bulged.

"Indeed, The Invisibility Cloak. Those, and a scroll containing various invisibility spells and guide to make other invisibility cloaks. You see, Harry. That family heirloom of yours was one of, albeit indirectly, factors that made you become the you right now."

Confusing, but it seemed he got what I said. His eyes widen.

"This is not _an_ invisibility cloak, but _The_ Invisibility Cloak. A part of the legendary Deathly Hallows. The powerful artifacts that fascinated Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. There are three items in total. An unbeatable wand, one that drenched in blood of its previous owners. A stone that call upon shades of the dead, and led many people to suicide. A powerful invisibility cloak that can hide its user from death."

He inhaled sharply.

"Had Dumbledore didn't ask your father to hand it over, he might have used it in combat, and possibly avoided death."

Several curses later, he handed me his cloak.

"Good, now I could finally destroy the Hallows," I muttered.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than plots and OCs.

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

Epilogue

####

I spent three days packing everything up -including removing the evidence of my not-proven-illegal experiments. I put everything I need in my Inventory. Both of my elves were also expressed their desire to join me. Therefore, I put them in stasis and place them in my Inventory.

I sat in the living room, a stack of documents in front of me. Those were the handover contracts disguised as gift receipts from my second year.

"So, it's today, huh?" asked Luna as she and the others -Harry, Neville, Sirius, Remus, and Kevin- entered the room.

I nodded. "And you chose to stay," I said. Not a question, but a statement.

She nodded.

"It's fine. The choice is yours and yours alone. I am not angry nor disappointed at you," I said to her.

I pulled out the still-in-stasis Pettigrew and two vials of silvery-gold liquid.

"That shitstain," I spoke to Sirius, "is your golden ticket to freedom, just be sure to contact Amelia Bones and no one else. Meet her, and her bodyguard, in secure location while bringing him and veritaserum."

He grudgingly nodded.

I mentioned Neville to came closer while holding the vials in my hand.

"These are two doses of special elixir. It will heal _any_ kind of damage or sickness, except death. You know what to do next."

He gratefully accepted and nodded.

I returned my attention to the stack of documents and took a pen.

"What are you doing?" asked Kevin.

I gave him a smirk. "Destroying the wizarding Britain," I answered as I wrote my signature below the other on each papers.

My mana level suddenly increased, and continue to rose as I signed more papers. Everyone in the room could feel it. All except Luna took a step back.

After I finished signing everything, I returned my attention to the others. They looked at me in a mix of awe, fear, and confusion.

I smirked and raised my right hand. "By the laws of magic, I claim all under my name. So mote it be." Multiple lights appeared on my right hand. They then dimmed down and revealed a golden ring with black engraving of sun and moon.

I walked outside the house after putting the papers back into my Inventory. They absent-mindedly followed me.

With a voice full of authority, I spoke, "All house elves to me!"

Over a hundred popping sounds revealed the same amount of house elves. They looked at me, ready. I looked at them and nodded.

"In the basement of this house, there's a vault made out of expanded room. My first order is for you to bring every valuables that belongs to me and put them there. Be it in the other houses or in Gringotts. Be it money, painting, jewelries, or magical tomes. After you finished, return here for another order."

Numerous popping sound and they're disappeared. Several minutes later they returned in the same way.

I looked at them again, and gave a small speech.

"Your previous masters, some may treated you well, some didn't. Some of you don't even have the option, but to accept. And now, as your current owner, I'm going to set you free."

Cries of outrage and desperation came from them.

"Be silent!" I ordered, and they stopped. "As I said, I am going to set you free, however I will not throw you away."

"I will give you a choice, to choose your own master. There are good witches and wizards that could use extra pair of hands. And so, here's my last order as your master. You have until sunset today, to choose your new master. Anyone but me. Should you ran out of time, join the Hogwarts elves and work there until you find the right master. Am I understood?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" they saluted me a la army.

"On related note, these people behind me may or may not need house elves to help them. Any questions? None? Alright, dismissed!"

Numerous popping sound and they're all gone but a few. The remaining ones walked toward us and prepared to bound themselves.

After they finished, I looked at Luna.

"Luna Pandora Lovegood, heiress of House Lovegood," I spoke in a tone full of authority and she paid me attention. "I bestow upon you this property. This land and everything in it, be it buildings, plants, animals, or other other assets, are now rightfully yours. I relinquish the ownership and control of the wards as well. May it brings you prosperity. So mote it be."

Holding her tears she said, "I, Luna Pandora Lovegood, heiress of House Lovegood, hereby accept this gift. May it brings prosperity upon me and those I love. So mote it be."

A flash of light signified that the deal was completed. She ran and hugged me, crying. A continuous mutter of "thank you for everything" escaped her lips. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Kevin Fields, first generation of House Fields," I intoned him to come closer. He did and I pulled a small book and a piece of paper. "My bank account, now it belongs to you. Use it wisely."

He gratefully accepted it. Well, it contained several hundred thousands of Pounds.

"Remus Lupin of the Marauders," I addressed the other adult in the group. "If you don't mind hard work, then have my little princess here hire you to work on this farm. Without house elves to help doing farm work, it's more than enough to make you die of exhaustion."

He grumbled but said his thanks.

"Harry James Potter, Lord of House Potter," I addressed the last one in the group. "Do not worry about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They are no longer your problem. Just live your life to the fullest."

He nodded in thanks.

I kissed Luna's forehead for the last time, and pulled out a vial of golden liquid, Felix Felicis, the luck potion. I drank it all, enough for twenty four hours.

"Alright, everyone, time for me to go. Sayonara Tsuki-hime, goodbye all."

"Eyaruu, Set Up! Dimensional Transfer!"

[Set Up. Warrior Gear: Balanced Form]

My clothes changed and twin tonfas appeared in my arms.

[Dimensional Transfer]

####

I appeared in front of the door to the Room of Requirements on Hogwarts seventh floor. I quickly break the fidelius.

Taking a peek at the Marauder's Map. Dumbledore was in his office. Good.

I entered his office, hit him with my magic-enhanced tonfa and nailed his phoenix with several Shadow Daggers. I stunned him, took his Elder Wand, and use a forbidden spell to destroy his magic core.

See, I was merciful. I didn't kill him.

I did the same to Snape. Well, he was writhing in his bed. It seemed that Voldemort resurrection had a bad effect on him. So, it was easy game.

Next, I said my goodbye to Hogwarts elves. I left them a stack of cooking magazines and cooking books, containing no less than three hundred different recipes. They cried.

I also told them to be nice to Luna and the others, and that there'd be several house elves joining Hogwarts elves this sunset.

I entered Flitwick office, still in my Warrior Gear. He looked at me, alarmed and ready for battle. I sighed and made my tonfas disappear in particles of light.

"Sorry about that, Professor. I mean no harm."

He grumbled and lowered his wand.

"Uh, could you request Professor Sprout, Professor Babbling, and Professor Vector to come? There are important things I need to discuss with the four of you."

He nodded and sent two patronus, we waited.

Several minutes later, three women entered the room at the same time. We seated on conjured chairs, me across four of them.

"Well? What is it?"

I took out my prefect badge and Marauder's Map, then gave both to Flitwick. His eyes widen.

"I am sorry, but I won't attend Hogwarts next year. I am moving to somewhere outside Britain. Sorry, Professor Vector, no more free vodka for you. And please pass that parchment to Harry Potter or Professor Lupin. Tell him that it's something that belongs to the Marauders."

Flitwick sighed, Vector grumbled, and the rest giggled.

"Next, would be these items." I pulled out three Founder Artifacts from Inventory. "Ravenclaw Diadem, Hufflepuff Cup, and Slytherin Locket. I managed to secure them from being used for nefarious purpose."

Their eyes bulged, Flitwick and Sprout were crying in joy.

"Professor Babbling, I'm not close to you, but I heard a _lot_ about you from Professor Vector."

Both women blushed.

"This is for both of you." I pulled out a large scroll from Inventory. "This is a sealing scroll I made with Eastern Sealing Techniques, or Eastern Runes. It contains several of my ideas, blueprints, and prototypes made with both Runes and Arithmancy. One of them is Magical Calculator, based on the mundane electronic calculator, capable of basic arithmetic up to twelve digits."

They gratefully accepted it.

"Well, goodbye, Professors. It's nice to study under you all these years."

[Dimensional Transfer]

####

I tracked Voldemort down and sniped him with the same core-destroying spell I used on both Dumbledore and Snape. I… did nothing else, just left him there. I mean what could gone wrong?

Well… let someone explain to others why Cthulhu walked among them.

[Dimensional Transfer]

####

I stood, using Floating Platform, somewhere on the ocean. Geographically, the Mariana Trench was below me.

I pulled out a painting, a wizarding painting, of a snail.

I casted fidelius on my name, on the Hollows, and the Master of Death. I made that painting the secret keeper.

Next, I encased it in a box of fiberglass and dropped it into the ocean, into the trench.

Eh, it's already sunset in Britain. Very well.

"By laws of magic, I hereby disband all Houses under my lordship. So mote it be."

A flash of light indicated that I practically just made lots of people as bastards and denied them from their homes.

One more thing to do.

[Dimensional Transfer]

####

Lowest floor in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, sometime around midnight. It's empty, disturbingly empty, void of people.

I set up several large alchemy circles using the three Hallows as the center point. I prepared my largest and the most amazing transmutation ritual so far.

The circles activated and whirling sound of wind could be heard. In the center, the three Hollows encased in giant rotating ball of visible air. No, not air.

It was a mixture of hydrogen isotopes. A giant rotating ball made of transmuted deuterium and tritium, compressed many degrees smaller than its real volume. A perfect mixture to start fusion reaction.

I stood in front of the stone archway, or The Veil as they liked to call it. The Veil of Death, it was actually a gateway to unknown location. Possibly through the void between dimension. Because soul that escaped the border of universe couldn't be tracked, they're practically dead in the said universe. And that's what I put my entire bet on.

"I reincarnated into this universe after every unsatisfactory things in my first life," I began the super cliche monologue with no audience. "My first and foremost objective was, and will always be, to survive. Everything I have done is for the sake of survival. With power I shall survive. With bonds I shall survive. Without enemies I shall survive. And through the cycle chaos and order, my bonds shall survive and my enemies shall perish. And so, just like years ago, just like when I'm dying, it shall be repeated."

No other sound other than the whirling of winds.

"Tonight, I end my adventure on this world, my name shall forever lost in history's pages. None shall remember my name bar select few, none shall grieve nor be overjoyed bar select few. From somewhere I came, to somewhere else I shall go. Be it another world under blue heaven or endless void. And this is my final gift of chaos, so a new order may began."

The sphere had reached its limit. Time to end this.

Channeling Deidara, I made a pose and shouted,"Art…is EXPLOSION!"

My words became the signal, triggered one small circle to produce extreme amount of heat. Thus the chain reaction started, deuterium and tritium combined under extreme heat and pressure, resulting in helium and lots of energy to trigger other atoms. A miniature sun, in every literal sense, appeared in a mix of heat and explosion. The newborn star destroyed, no, incinerated everything. The Hallows included.

I was thrown back into the Veil by the first shockwave.

####

World Divergence: Zero - Potterverse

The End


End file.
